1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the treadmill exercise field directed toward simulated walking, jogging, or running. The treadmill has a moving belt that moves around a pair of rollers over a deck underlying the belt that is in turn mounted on a frame. The invention particularly pertains to the aspects of the deck movement and the control of such deck movement.
2. Prior Art
The prior art with regard to exercise treadmills encompasses a number of concepts. Some of these concepts incorporate rollers on which a moving surface is placed. Others involve the aspects of allowing for a surface being moved through a number of linkages.
Lately, it has been common to create an exercise treadmill by having a moving belt. The moving belt is generally supported at either end by a pair of rollers. At least one of these rollers is driven by a motor so as to turn the belt.
Underlying the belt, and generally emplaced between the upper and lower runs or portions of the belt is a deck. This deck generally constitutes a board like member. The board like member can be formed of plywood, a composite, or in the alternative a plastic or metal underlying framework or deck. Lately, it has been customary to utilize a densified fiber board. Overlying the densified fiber board is a plastic laminate.
The plastic laminate serves to provide a wear and low friction surface over which the belt can move.
It has also been customary to support the deck on a substantially resilient elastomeric substrate. This elastomeric substrate can be in the form of various configurations. However, in this particular case, the inventors have found that a single non-plural strip along a frame member underlying the deck has given significantly improved performance.
The resilience of the continuous single elastomeric strip between the deck and a frame member allows for the deck to flex or move upwardly and downwardly. The control by this invention during flexure of longitudinal movement and expansion enhances the overall performance.
The inventors have specifically provided for means to check the longitudinal movement of the deck. This longitudinal checking force has been provided in a manner to allow the deck to nevertheless move upwardly and downwardly.
The improvement is such wherein a distribution of the load or deflection is more evenly provided. This enhances the overall function of the deck as it moves upwardly and downwardly on the elastomeric underlying substrate.
Further to this extent, the checking of the longitudinal movement has a beneficial effect in diminishing the pivoting nature of the deck, or uneven movement from the front to the back. Such uneven movement can be an outgrowth of the user being at various locations on the deck that do not necessarily follow the center of support.
Another benefit of this invention is that it allows for upward and downward movement on a mote even and consistent basis. The shifting of the deck is diminished while at the same time allowing for a consistent movement.
All of the foregoing features and other improvements as an outgrowth of this invention can be seen in the specification hereinafter.
In summation, this invention comprises an exercise treadmill having a moveable belt over an improved deck that is supported for upward and downward movement yet checked and diminished as to its longitudinal movement.
More specifically the invention provides for a deck which is allowed to move upwardly and downwardly and is restricted or diminished as to longitudinal expansion, deflection, and movement. The limitation of longitudinal expansion can be accomplished by a pair of rollers or contacts at one end of the deck and one or more bearing surfaces or contact members at the other end. Further to this extent, rollers can be used at either end or other bearing surfaces or contacts if desired. The net result of the respective bearing surfaces and/or rollers is to diminish and restrict the longitudinal expansion of the deck.
The foregoing diminishing of the longitudinal expansion provides for an improvement in distributing the deflection of the deck more evenly. This more even distribution of the deflection results in improved performance.
Another feature of this invention is that the deck is diminished in its pivoting or canting movement. This is due to the fact that the support against longitudinal expansion or movement at either end diminishes the tilting, canting, or pivoting nature of the deck upon impact.
An outgrowth of the improved deck is that as the deck travels or flexes upwardly and downwardly it has a more even travel path. This allows for improved performance by the user.